Admiration
by ChaoticMistress
Summary: Soundwave has spent a lot of time watching Starscream from afar. This leaves the chrome seeker confused and a little unnerved by all the stares. Starscream decided that he finally has enough with the mech's staring and decides that it is time to confront him. He eventually discovers the reason as to why Soundwave keeps staring at him. Oneshot.


As much as Starscream enjoyed others admiring his good looks. There were times where the Second in Command had to draw a line. This happened often whenever the staring grew too intense or it became a nuisance. He couldn't blame those who stared. He was a fine specimen, after all. He possessed a small, lithe frame and an elegant paint job. Who was Starscream to blame for those who couldn't help but admire a mech of his structure?

Then there was Soundwave.

Not a whole lot of decepticons were aware of the relationship between him and the communications expert. The both of them were having an affair. It was a casual thing. They were in a relationship with one another. It mainly consisted the occasional visit to the other's quarter. It wasn't much of a relationship. Not really. It resembled something more along the lines of "friends with benefits." If one could consider the silent mech a friend.

He couldn't help but notice the fact that the mech was constantly staring at him_._

Usually he wouldn't be bothered by such things, but lately Soundwave's stares were becoming more frequent and a lot more unnerving. Every time he caught that mask of his looking at his direction, the decepticon would avert his gaze quickly and look at something else. It was obvious that the mech wanted something. But whatever that something was, was yet to be known. Starscream could care less of what the Third in Command wanted. So long as he stopped the slagging staring.

He decided that he needed to have a talk with the communications officer soon.

_Very soon._

**...xX~~~Xx...**

Soundwave was unsure of what compelled him to continuously watch the seeker on a regular basis. It proved to be a waste of time. There was no logic behind his need to stare. Plus it only served to garner a glare or two from his "superior."

Soundwave had ravaged his entire processor for an answer. He pillaged whatever information he had in order to come to a conclusion, but he was unable to come to a consensus. The spy would have to be content with not knowing. It was something that the Third in Command showed great disdain for. It was simply not in his nature to have a lack of knowledge over _anything_.

He was busy with his own musings that Soundwave had barely noticed that a very annoyed Starscream was quickly advancing in on his position. The mech glowered at him. His optic ridges were furrowed and his red optics were ablaze with both irritation and annoyance. A frown contorted the seeker's handsome features. The chrome seeker was practically radiating anger.

Soundwave, however, was unafraid of the Second in Command's angered display. The mech remained impassive in the presence of the seeker before him. Even as Starscream continued to walk towards him in a threatening manner.

The only thing that Soundwave was worried about, was having to listen to the seeker's frequent bouts of frustration. The mech chose to vent his frustrations through the means of whining and complaining. It was something that the spy experienced first hand on many occasions.

"Soundwave," Starscream hissed, irritated. "Would you mind telling me just what the _frag _is wrong with you?"

Soundwave had unsurprisingly remained silent.

_'Of course,' _Starscream thought to himself, His patience already wearing thin. _'It wasn't like you had much to say in the first place.' _

He saw how the mech in front of him wasn't much help when it came to speaking, Starscream took this as an opportune moment to do what he did best. Bitch.

"What are you waiting for, you slagger?" Starscream questioned. He took a step closer to bridge the gap between him and Soundwave. He effectively cornered the larger mech before him. He remained oblivious to the fact that the sudden closeness not only managed to surprise the spy, but it was also causing Soundwave's spark to thrum erratically in anticipation. His spark slammed painfully against his spark chamber.

He knew that his spark recognized the oh-so familiar thrumming of Starscream's spark. The spy's body craved to feel the proximity of another's warmth.

Luckily Starscream was unaware of the dilemma Soundwave was facing. The flyer too busy with his venting to notice Soundwave's pounding spark.

"Don't tell me that your audio receptors are malfunctioning now!" Starscream snapped. The seeker provided a much needed distraction. "I don't know what Megatron sees in you. Why did he make you the slagging _communications expert _if you didn't know how too-what the SLAG are you doing?!"

Without a second thought, Soundwave grabbed the seeker in front of him. He had one hand lay against the top of the seeker's shoulders and the other was resting on the small of Starscream's back. His hold was meant to keep the seeker in place. But his rather bold action managed to to silence the seeker from his spiteful accusations. This allowed the Third in Command to retrieve his tentacle-like appendage. The segmented tentacle searched for Starscream's data port.

After a minute of careful searching, he found it. The data port was located somewhere at the back of Starscream's neck. He forced his tentacle to latch onto the seeker's data port as he established a mental connection.

_"This is the reason why Lord Megatron has assigned me as the communications expert." _Soundwave replied, his synthetic voice resonated throughout Starscream's processors. His voice managed to sound angered. _"It is because of my uncanny ability to hack into another mech's system. It is the reason why he has chosen me to be the communications expert and his Third in Command. It has allowed me to retrieve useful data. Data that has been proven useful to the Decepticon cause on numerous occasions." _

Starscream was feeling absolutely livid.

How dare Soundwave think he had the right to grab him and HACK hisprocessors! He didn't care if Megatron thought of him as a valuble asset! It gave the purple and black mech no slagging right to stare at him, grab him, and fragging hack his systems!

Starscream shoved the mech roughly into the wall. The Third in Command's back hit the wall with a loud force wasn't enough to cause any damage to the mech.

"You know what, Soundwave? I wasn't even that bothered from your damn staring!" Starscream spat out, his anger overwhelmed and clouded Starscream's better judgement. "But who the fraggave you permission to hack into _my_ processors?!"

_"You do not understand my intentions," _the communications expert stated, as he spoke in a matter-of-factly tone. It was a task that wasn't too hard to accomplish. If you considered how monotonous his voice already sounded. "_I did not hack your systems. I have merely established a minor mental connection between the two of us. It was not meant to be seens as a hostile action."_

"I don't fragging give a slag on whether or not it was meant to seem _hostile." _the seeker said, as he added extra emphasis on the word "hostile."But I saw it as such so now it's a slagging hostile action!" the aerial commander yelled. He sounded childish even to his own audio receptors. But he couldn't find it within himself to care. Not when he had some unfinished business with turning Megatron's little pet into a pile of scrap. His claws ached to tear the violet and ebony mech limb to limb, until he was nothing more but mere pieces of twisted metal and spilt energon.

Soundwave could feel the Second in Command's frustrations. The mental link between him and the seeker allowed him full access to the 'Con's emotional state. The mech publicly broadcasted his emotions carelessly. The mech unaware of Soundwave's ability to feel his anger as if it was his own.

Without any conscious thought, the mech pulled the seeker closer to his frame. A large spike of both anger and desire blossomed forth from the seeker's end of the connection. This caused the spy to pause for a brief moment's of time. The foreign emotions of Starscream confused the Third in Command.

Why would Starscream experience such emotion at a time like this? He wondered. His own question caused Soundwave to ponder briefly over whether or not he should invest some of his runtimes to investigate the issue. It would be a valuable distraction for his already overheating spark chamber.

Unbeknownst to the spy, Starscream was having similar thoughts towards his sudden desire. The slender meched forced himself to look for a conclusion as to why his spark was craving the the touch of Soundwave. Perhaps it was because he finally realized just how close the two were? After all, their frames were touching one another and their spark chambers were so close together. In fact, they were so close that his spark could sense the Third in Command's pounding spark.

Wait what?

'_Nevermind that!'_ He told himself, as he returned his attention back to Soundwave's visor.

Soundwave's pounding spark was probably just a figment of his imagination. Starscream concluded that his curiosity and desire was probably caused from his lack of interfacing lately. After all, it didn't help that Starscream was so engrossed with his work lately. He had to gather up the coordinates of any potential energon sources. All in preparation of Megatron's arrival-should the leader ever return from his three year journey.

He simply didn't have any time to look for a berth mate. He was also busy being the temporary leader of the decepticons. He couldn't afford the luxury to indulge himself.

Thing was, the seeker knew that he was only making up excuses.

He forced his thoughts to be silent and shoved them into the recesses of his mind. Starscream focused his attention back to the mech in front of him. He attempted to detach himself from the mech's hold.

_"Query: What are you doing?" _the spy questioned, his ebony mask looked down at him.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing! Let go of me, you insufferable mech!"

_"Negative." _he stated simply, the mech's vague answer only served to infuriate the seeker even more.

"Why the slag not?!" Starscream demanded, as he grew more frustrated by the second. _'Just what the frag is this mech's problem?!' _Stascream asked himself, as he scowled.

Soundwave was silent for moment. The mech hesitated with having to answer the chrome-coloured flyer. "_No data available."_ was all the communications officer could say.

"...What do you mean "no data available"? You're going to need to be more specific than that!" the Second in Command screeched, his voice became shrill. The cybertronian scientist momentarily forgot the more primitive aspects of his design. The flyer no longer paid any attention to the heated plates that surrounded his very essence or the ache of his erratically beating spark. "And while you're at it, why don't you give me one good explanation as to why you keep staring at me!"

Soundwave was quiet for a moment. The mech was busy as he processed the two questions that the aerial commander just asked. The mech had some difficulty with the last one. Of course, he had a theory as to why he kept gazing at the Second in Command. But he was certain that the seeker would be displeased with that tidbit of information. After moments of awkward silence, Soundwave finally diverted his attention back to the silver seeker. He took note of the mech's gleaming, polished frame. His brightly lit eyes that glowed a malevolent red. The colour reminded him of blood.

"Soundwave?"

...His slender, almost feminine build accented by his wings…

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

He would definitely need to take measurements of the seeker's wing span.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream yelled, the mech was tired of the Soundwave's prolonged silence. He grew both angry and wary of the mech's unwavering, emotionless gaze.. "Take a fragging picture if you want! For the love of the allspark, you could even record the damn conversation! Just. Stop. The. Damn. Staring!"

_"Forgive me, I was merely making an observation."_ he replied. He felt embarrassed for being caught. _"The question regarding my "no data available" moment is exactly what the phrase implies. I do not have sufficient data or information to provide an explanation."_

"And the last question?" Starscream prodded, the aerial commander's patience was wearing thin.

_"...I have made a startling revelation. A revelation that may displease you."_

"What?" he questioned, as he gritted his metallic teeth. He was angered over the spy's possible answer. Without thinking, he voiced out his insecurities and concerns. "Is it because I'm a sore to the eyes? Is that it, Soundwave? If that's so, you could have done the exact opposite of what you were doing earlier!" he snapped, his words coming out as a relentless assault of accusations. The implications of Soundwave's sentence affected him more than it should.

_"No. No, that is not what I meant."_ he droned, the Third in Command feeling both confused and concerned over the flyer's assumptions. Is that what Starscream thought his opinion on him was? Because he was most definitely wrong.

"Then please, go on and tell me what you really meant."

_"I do not view you as unattractive, Starscream. It is the opposite." _he answered, as he turned his head away from the mech before him. _"I find you rather attractive. That is why I keep staring at you. I apologize if I had made you uncomfortable."_ the hacker said sincerely. The mech swore that his plates grew hotter. He swore that the flyer could see his reddened cheeks.

Starscream's jaw was slack. His jaw hung stupidly in response to Soundwave's shocking news. His blood-red optics widened and his optic ridges rose so high that it seemed like it was almost a part of his helm. His facial expression looked so comical.

_'WHAT?'_ Starscream screamed inwardly. _'Megatron's pet finds me attractive to the point where he has an OBSESSION over me?!'_

Starscream's mind went completely blank from this shocking realization. Soundwave, out of all mechs, had an obsession over him. He expected this kind of slag from Steve.

_'That is actually flattering. Creepy. But flattering nonetheless. Who knew my charms and my good looks extended to those who are devoid of any emotions?'_ Starscream thought to himself, as he experienced an odd concoction of emotions. It consisted of curiosity and intrigue with a healthy dose of pride. Starscream was feeling a bit giddy.

He looked at the mech face to face. Starscream felt rather determined to show just how much he appreciated Soundwave's confession. He smirked. He gave Soundwave a flirtatious smile and hoped that it would give him the intended effect he desired.

As if on cue, Starscream felt the powerful thrumming of the Third in Command's spare resume once more. His own spark reciprocate favourably to the song of Soundwave's spark. The mech anticipated on what might happen next.

Soundwave was so shocked, but he was also pleased. Not only did the aerial commander accept his confession, but he also reciprocated his feelings. Immediately, his spark began to pound almost painfully against his spark chamber. His spark demanded for a release. His spark ached as his entire being was overwhelmed by lust and desire.

"Lord Starscream, I have located a possible energon source. I will send coordinates...err, am I interrupting something?" a random eradicon asked, as he fidgeted awkwardly from the sight before him. He was unsure of what to make of the display before him.

"SHUT UP, STEVE!" Starscream yelled, the plates around his cheeks overheated which made his cheeks to become a bright red. The seeker currently felt a whirlwind of emotions. The emotions were irritation, embarrassment and sexual frustration. All three emotions only served to fuel his anger. He quickly removed himself from Soundwave's arms and he gave the most fiercest gaze he could muster and glared at the eradicon. "GET OUT BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS!" he threatened, as he pointed one of his rockets at the decepticon.

Steve didn't want to see the threat through so he scampered out of the room as fast as possible. He didn't even bother to look back. The poor mech feared too much for his life to chance a final glance.

"AND YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS EVENT, YOU HEAR?!" Starscream screamed, even when the decepticon was no longer in sight. He sighed and forced himself to calm down before he looked back at Soundwave. "Meet you at my quarters when your shift's over, Soundwave. You and I have a lot of discussing to do." the seeker said suggestively, a devilish smile dominated his face.

Soundwave was certainly not gonna miss an offer like that.

* * *

**AN:** I decided to delete the original story since I revised it. I wanted to post this as a new story since I deleted the first one. I really didn't want to replace the chapter since no one would read it. I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. I had a lot of fun writing it. :)


End file.
